Safe
by Tigerlily Will Kill You
Summary: Tigerlily is in the hospital and this is her nightmare of when her parnets die. (I suck at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

"Isn't it nice that Tigerkit is all better?" asked Bloomstar. "Sure is." answered Flamestar. Suddenly there was a fierce knock at the door. Flamestar had just opened the door when a gunshot went off. Bloomstar stared in dismay as her husband fell to the floor dead. She let out a scream and tried to run to Tigerkit's room. Another gunshot let out and she to fell down dead.


	2. Chapter 2

** Safe**

"Isn't it nice that Tigerkit is all better?" asked Bloomstar. "Sure is." answered Flamestar. Suddenly there was a fierce knock at the door. Flamestar had just opened the door when a gunshot went off. Bloomstar stared in dismay as her husband fell to the floor dead. She let out a scream and tried to run to Tigerkit's room. Another gunshot let out and she to fell down dead.

Chapter One

Tigerkit sat in her room unable to fell asleep. She heard two noises coming from downstairs. She got up and went to the stairwell only to hear a gunshot from behind her. Everything went dark. She didn't know how long she was out, but when she woke up she was in pain. She couldn't move either. She tried to get up, but didn't. She blacked out again.

Thunderkit couldn't wait to get to Tigerkit's house and play. When he got there, he opened the door and walked in. What he saw was Tigerkit's parents lying dead on the floor. He ran over to the bottom and found his friend there. "Tigerkit, Tigerkit, wake up!" She let out a faint whine of pain. "Just hold on Tigerkit, just hold on! I'll go get help!"' He called the police. When they got there, they carried Bloomstar and Whiteheart away. Next, they called an ambulance to get Tigerkit. When he got back home, he said," Mom!" There was no answer. He yelled again. Still no answer. Just then he realized he couldn't find his father either. He went to his room, and found his little brother tied up in the closet. He let out a squeak of horror. He untied his brother and asked him where mother was. Krypto said, "They're dead." Krypto started is the second worse thing that has happened today, Thunderkit thought. He told his brother what happened at Tigerkit's house. He was shocked. "I don't think she was hurt much.'' Thunderkit said. ''She possible just was just stunned bad and hurt from falling down the stairs." Krypto replied." You may be right Krypto." At least I hope thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two  
"Ow! That hurts!" Tigerkit squeaked loudly. "That means you're getting better." Dewstar said quietly. "But what you can do is try to walk now." "The doctor said not to walk for a while or it'll get worse." ''Who cares. I'm your mother and you need to walk. He also said you can do it using crutches to help." ''I don't like them. Their too high. My feet won't touch the ground.'' ''Just try. Here,let me adjust them." She walked over to Tigerkit and adjusted the crutches. "There, is that better?" "Yes mommy." Tigerkit replied with a sigh. "Ok Tigerkit, it's time to get ready for school." Dewstar smiled happily. Tigerkit grabbed her backpack and when outside to the bus stop down the road. When she got there, she saw one of her friends. "Scarlet! It's me, Tigerkit!'' When Scarlet turned around, she ran over to Tigerkit and hugged her, almost knocking her down. "Tigerkit! you're better! Snapkit and Gingerkit are getting into trouble and won't listen to me at all." "So I see." "Look!'' Scarlet pointed down the street. " I see the bus. Everyone will be surprised when you show up at school." Yea. I never thought about that. " Have we read the hunger games yet?" "No, everyone thought we should wait till you got better. But Raven didn't want to wait so, she read it by her self in class." When she got on the bus, she heard and saw several people stare at her. She took her seat and started talking to Scarlet. "Scarlet, why is everybody looking at me?" "Well, they all know what happened to your parents." "Oh." Tigerkit sighed. She had hoped everyone would have forgotten by now. "Hey Tigerkit!" She turned around and saw Thunderkit sitting in the seat behind her with Snapkit. "Hi." She said. "Tigerkit, do you need help getting off the bus?" "NO! She isn't so helpless that she cant get off her self!" Scarlet snaped. .""Sure, if you want." She said quietly. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "You ok?" he asked. "Yea." The whole day when by so fast. By the time she got home, she was tried. So she went to her room and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

When she woke up, she felt something around her hands. It was rope. There was tape on her mouth too. She tried to move, but she couldn't. When she looked up, there was a man standing obove her. "Well, look what we have here. You're suppose to be dead. We killed your parnets and no one knows, but you. We won't let you tell." He said. "By the way, what do you know about the flame stone?" "What flame stone?" She asked. "Don't play dum with me. Tell where it is!" "But I don't know anything." Tigerkit suddenly jerked back violently. "TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" he yelled. "But I don't know where it is.'' The man looked at her. "You know what?" He said, "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

At Thunderkit's house...

" Where is she? She was suppose to be here an hour ago." Scarkit squeaked. " Well, she is always late to everything." said Thunderkit. They looked at him. "What?'' He said. "You like her don't you?" asked Scarkit. "No I don't! She's just a great friend!"  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Coming!" Goldenstar called. She opened the door and saw Dewstar standing there. "What's wrong, Dewstar?'' "Have any of you seen Tigerkit? She wasn't at home, so I thought she came here." "No, she's not here. Have you tried to look for her?'' Dewstar nodded. "I have been, but I can't find her. She allways told me where she was going." Dewstar started crying.  
"I know!" said Snapkit. "How about we go to her house and see if we can't find anything." "Allright, Lets go!"


	5. Chapter 5

Yes i need help. I am out of ideas for the story.


End file.
